1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an introduction apparatus to be inserted into a cavity, and to a dial unit provided for the introduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an introduction apparatus to be inserted into a cavity, such as an endoscope, comprises: a flexible insertion section which is to be inserted into an examinee for observation and treatment of an affected portion of the examinee; and an operation section which is operated to bend the insertion section in a UD direction and an RL direction. The operation section includes a UD angle knob for performing an operation in the UD direction and an RL angle knob for performing an operation in the RL direction. When an affected portion is observed or treated, the insertion section can be curved in both the UD direction and the RL direction by operating the UD angle knob and the RL angle knob.
Some endoscopes employ a motor to drive a bending portion in the UD direction and RL direction. For example, in the endoscope described in International Publication No. 2013-129494, an insertion section is manually curved in the up and down (UD) direction, and is automatically curved by a motor in the right and left (RL) direction. The operation section is provided with a knob for an operation in the up and down (UD) direction and a dial for an operation in the right and left (RL) direction.